The Battle of the Great Powers
by WickedRadianCe
Summary: A young princess is taken from her family which is later murderd. Now Laila lives with her so called grandparents, but she is becoming suspicous of them, and her parents. She decides to go to try to find them with her best friend Alysa. Finnaly they have
1. Prologue

"She's a beautiful child." The king was holding a small baby girl in is hands and talking to his wife, the queen. "She is going to grow up to be a wonderful ruler of our kingdom." "Yes she will, I just hope that Mariel doesn't find out that she will be the one taking over the kingdom, I know she will be very angry. Last time she didn't get her way, she just almost -" "King! Queen! I have terrible news!" a young boy came running into the thrown room. "Mariel has come to visit and to see the royal princess, and when the maid told her that your royal highnesses where not having company, she, she-" "Get on with it boy!" the king was getting rather irritated and impatient with this new boy servant, and the fact that Mariel was somewhere in his castle was starting to scare him. "She slashed her head off, and cut open her stomach and threw her guts all over the main hall!" The boy had started crying. His mom was the maid Mariel had murdered. Mariel was raging with anger way too often, and has already had the kingdom of Lariana in a scare too many times. When Mariel got angry, she didn't show anybody any mercy what so ever. She even threatened the king and queen a few times. The door came smashing down with a loud crash. Even thought it was a tremendous mahogany door of solid wood, it came down and crumbled into many pieces like a dropped glass shattering across a stone floor. Mariel was a wicked beast and did not care who or what was destroyed. Once in the past she had torn a little child's doll that had been given to her by her grandmother to pieces with her strapping hands on its poor, frail body. She was deceptive, and could fool anyone that she had not done any wrong. She even had held the princess hostage once just because the king had not let her get away with the theft of some of the peoples riches. "Nicholas! How come I did not hear about the birth of the newborn child! Mariel's voice sounded raucous, of nails scratching a chalkboard. "What do you want," the Kings booming voice could be heard all over the kingdom and even woke up the baby, "You have no right to be in my castle. "I thought we kicked you out when you murdered those innocent people." Queen Rena's voice was quavering. She was very afraid of this woman. No, she was terrified by this woman. She feared what Mariel would do to her poor child when she took rule. "Why was I not notified that the child was born, let alone, that you were even pregnant with such evil?" Mariel seemed really mad now. The queen wasn't sure what she should do. She noticed a small movement out of the corner of her eye, but dared not look, for she knew just what to do. The Queen motioned for the boy that brought the bad news to go to run out the door. At the sudden movement of someone scrambling to get away from her, Mariel darted towards him about ready to slaughter him. The Queen took advantage of this opportunity and threw the baby to the little girl that was in the corner knitting. She knew why she was there, she was much too young to do any labor, and the baby needed a playmate, so the King and Queen agreed to allow her to stay in the throne room and keep out of trouble. The girl looked up and saw the baby coming. She was flying at an angle and about to crash into the wall. The Queen, she knew, did not have very accurate throwing. With a motion of her hands the baby came to her, and landed right into her arms. The girl did not waste any time. She immediately found a small crack in the wall, which was sometimes used as a passageway for the servants. She slipped in quietly and managed to get through the dark, eerie halls to the outside world. She seemed to know exactly where to go. However, back in the castle things weren't going as well. Mariel was extremely indignant. King Nicolas and Queen Rena knew that they wouldn't live to see their little child ever again, an that's why when Rena threw her baby, she fastened a necklace around the baby's neck, that was passed down to her, from her mother, who was passed down from her mother, and so on since the dawn of time. And with a single "No Mariel!" The evil woman stealthily got away from the castle. 


	2. The Escape

"Alysa? Alysa!" Laila was getting worried. She saw her friend walking past her house, and then she just disappeared. "Alysa, this isn't funny. Where are you?" Now she was getting really worried, Alysa wasn't the kind of person to do this to her. Laila listen really carefully to see if she could hear her. She could hear a muffled voice yelling, "HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" It must be Alysa! What could possibly be wrong? She looked down the path and saw two people struggling. One of them she was sure that is was Alysa, but the other woman, who was she? She recognized her, although she was sure that she never meat that woman. She darted down the path and jumped on the woman, pulling at her hair, and grabbing her arms to free Alysa. "Get off me," the woman yelled, "You know what I want!" she stared right into Laila's eyes. The look was somehow familiar. Where did she know this woman from? What did she mean? "What are you talking about," Laila yelled back, "I have no idea what you want." Laila was getting worried about her friend. The woman now had her arms around her neck strangling her, and her face was turning bright red. Alysa was starting to get really week. She could barley keep the woman from killing her. Finally a thought had come to her head. "OUCH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" the woman was in treacherous pain. Alysa had bitten her arm to the point that it started bleeding then grabbed onto her head and flipped her over her back, and onto the floor in front of her. Sharp jagged edges of rocks bulged into her spine. Laila and Alysa run into the woods, trying to escape the evil woman. They find Alysa's old tree house, which is so well camouflaged, that Laila almost ran right past it. They took a couple minutes to calm down, and looked towards the ground to see that strange woman, running right past. 


End file.
